


What Happens in the Rooftop Stays in the Rooftop

by sawamurachans



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyu, M/M, Short Drabble, but are not talking about feelings, mainly because of yuta, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawamurachans/pseuds/sawamurachans
Summary: Yuta has many regrets in his life, but his biggest regret?Kissing Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 28





	What Happens in the Rooftop Stays in the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first NCT fic and I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> If you want to talk about Doyu or Jaewoo I'm @woosyua on twt. :))

If you ask Yuta if there are things he regrets, then the answer is yes, there are. Too many to count with his hands.

Like that goal he could have scored to let his team win the championship back in middle school.

Or his first ever stage as NCT127 Yuta in which he could have danced and sang better, not letting his nerves get the better of him.

If you ask Yuta what is his biggest regret in life then the answer is, that night when he and Doyoung shared their first kiss.

It was after the second day of their first solo concert, both still had adrenaline rush from the excitement and loud cheers of their fans. Alcohol running through their veins from the dinner party with the staff and everyone who helped them put the concert together.

He really didn’t think about much when Doyoung grabbed his arm and led him to the rooftop as soon as they got home. They stayed in silence for a short moment when Doyoung finally asked, “Can I kiss you, hyung?”

Yuta studied Doyoung’s face, the lust in the younger’s eyes made him smile before leaning and capturing Doyoung’s mouth with his.

Doyoung still tasted like the beer from dinner. Yuta most probably did, too, but it didn’t matter to either of them because they kissed like the world is ending tomorrow. 

So if you ask Yuta again what is his biggest regret in life then the answer is, that night when he and Doyoung shared their first kiss.

Because after that night, Yuta started to crave for more. He has always imagined how it would be like to kiss Doyoung, but never dared to act on it because Doyoung is his colleague, his band member, his friend.

Doyoung is his rock when everything seems to fall apart, when everyone seems to be against him.

Doyoung is the only sliver of light during the times he thinks darkness is the only thing there for him.

Doyoung is the one who pulls him back again and again when he is being so unforgiving and so unkind to himself.

But no matter how much Yuta regrets giving in to the temptation he’s been trying to ignore ever since he realised he likes Doyoung more than just a member or a friend, it doesn’t mean he will not do it for the second time. Or the third time. 

He eventually loses the count of it. 

\---

They usually end up in the rooftop on nights when they go back to the dorms after practice or schedule and they still have the energy to stay awake and make out. 

There is a lone bench they don’t know who belongs to, but they use it anyway. It’s more comfortable there than sitting on the ground, Doyoung once said when Yuta asked if it was really okay to sit there and make out. 

Yuta and Doyoung don’t need words to communicate, one longing look from Doyoung and Yuta immediately knows where to go after he showers and changes into more comfortable clothes.

He made out with a few girls back home, heck he and Hansol shared a few kisses during their trainee days, but kissing Doyoung is different. 

They have done it multiple times already, and yet there are still butterflies in Yuta’s stomach. 

There was so much excitement when he takes the lift and when the sliding doors opens he sees Doyoung waiting for him. 

They kiss like it is their only and last chance, and the thought scares Yuta more than anything, but he pushes it away. Future Yuta will deal with it. 

Doyoung likes to brush his hands through Yuta’s hair, he often tastes like the caramel coffee he likes to drink and he always sits on Yuta’s lap. 

In contrast Yuta tastes like the bitter black coffee Johnny made him addicted to. His hands hold Doyoung’s waist, not so much as to keep Doyoung steady on his lap, but more like to keep himself grounded.

Sometimes when he feels brave enough he’ll sneak a hand under Doyoung’s shirt and feel the smooth skin of Doyoung’s stomach. 

When things get more intense, however, Doyoung abruptly stops and gets up before saying “Goodnight, hyung”. And Yuta always mentally gives himself a pat on his back as he successfully stops himself from telling Doyoung to come back and watches Doyoung’s retreating figure disappear through the door.

He ends up staying a little longer, the silence and the night sky help Yuta clear his mind and stop overthinking about Doyoung and this thing, whatever it is, that is going on between the two of them.

After a few more minutes of solitude Yuta goes back to the dorm. Taeil sits in the sofa with his iPad and he always gives Yuta a reassuring smile.

He appreciates it, because Taeil already knows what it means when Yuta comes back in the dorms in the middle of the night and is not going to ask him any questions until he was ready to talk about it. 

Yuta smiles back at Taeil and says, “I’m gonna bother Mark or Jungwoo~”

They both know it’s a lie. He goes to Mark and Jungwoo because they give the best cuddles, and right now, just like all those other times things get heated and Doyoung suddenly leaves, that’s what Yuta needs.


End file.
